


Faith of the Heart

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, My First Fanvid, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] A look at Buffy's life, death, and resurrection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

**Title:** Faith of the Heart  
**Music:** "Faith of the Heart," by Watson Russell  
**Duration:** 4:23  


**Links:** [7.19mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/faith.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
